


Late Again

by chaotictaako



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: College AU, Homophobia, M/M, One-Shot, What's new, i might add onto this later but i prob wont, its gay lmao, javid - Freeform, more like one-shit ammirite, morris is a dick, morris is homophobic, nervous davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictaako/pseuds/chaotictaako
Summary: Davey is never on time for class and today was no exception.





	Late Again

**Author's Note:**

> h i sorry this is my first time uploading on here which is terrifying oops 
> 
> anyway hi im megan this is one of my shittier things ive written but it's the only complete thing i've written in a while soooooo,,
> 
> in case you didn't see it in the tags tw for homophobia and homophobic slurs,,
> 
> also sorry this is short i meant to expand this but it was 3 am and i was in a car soooo

Davey honestly didn't have any idea how he got here. He was just trying to get class a little early for once (Davey had a reputation for being a good student but never being on time) but it seemed the universe wasn't going to let that happen. 

Davey kept his eyes trained on his worn blue converses as he made his way through the quad on his way to class. It was about 10 minutes till class and he was making good time for once. Hearing faint shouting, his chocolate tinted eyes shot up to see one of the more religious students handing out flyers. Davey cringed, remembering the last time this guy - his name was Morris, right? Anyway, the last time Morris and Davey crossed paths was during last Pride Month when Davey had hesitantly painted the Gay Pride flag on his cheeks in his form of coming out to his classmates. Morris had slipped him a pamphlet on the “sin” of homosexuality. Ever since then, Davey had tried to avoid him. Unfortunately, it seemed that wasn't going to work. Morris made eye contact with the nervous looking student and narrowed his eyes. He started to walk over to Davey, gripping a flyer tightly in his pale hand. Davey froze, trying to walk away before bumping into a bench in surprise.  
“Hey, Fag!” Morris called to Davey, making the freckle-faced boy cringe. “Did you read the pamphlet I gave you?” He asked, storming closer to the other. Davey, in a poor attempt to seem casual, shrugged. “No, Morris. I didn't, actually.” He responded, trying to shove back the quiver threatening to show in his voice. “So you're still choosing to be a faggot?” Morris snarled, close to the others face in an attempt at intimidation. That was when Davey froze. Chewing on his lip, he tried to sneak away with no avail. Morris shoved his back into the bench when suddenly a whistle was heard across the quad.  
Being much taller than Morris, Davey saw him much earlier than Morris did. It was Jack Kelly, a guy he had met at pride last year. Jack jogged up to the two of them, shoving Morris away. Giving a subtle smile to Davey, Jack turned to Morris. “Why were you trapping him?” He hissed at the irritated looking student. “Because he's a disgrace?” Morris shot back, attempting to get in Jack’s face. Jack shook his head, pushing Morris for extra effect before wrapping his hand around the scrawnier boy’s shoulder. “You okay?” He murmured, giving Davey a much friendly gaze than he gave Morris with his soft eyes. Davey nodded, evidently a little shaken up but pretty much okay otherwise. Jack chuckled and punched Davey’s arm lightly. “You're pretty tough, man.” He joked. A dusting of pink stained Davey’s face and he lowered his head slightly in embarrassment. “Yeah, well, I’ve been through worse…” He mumbled. Jack sighed, shaking his head. “Do you wanna talk about it? Over coffee or something?” He asked Davey, a hint of pink on his tan face. Davey froze for a second, remember the pink, purple and blue outfit Jack had worn at Pride. ‘He's bi’ Davey connected the dots with a look of realization on his face. He also realized he was staring Jack in the face, frozen. “Y- Like a date?” Davey asked, his voice barely above a mumble. Squeezing Davey’s shoulder comfortingly, Jack chuckled. “Yeah, like a date.” He confirmed, starting to walk away. “Get to class, Davey.” He called after the other as he rejoined his friends. Glancing at his watch, Davey froze. “Shit!” He hissed. He was late. Again. But honestly? It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you had to read that lmao anyway i might rewrite/expand this and make it multi-chapter if i decide to but i also have like,, 2 other stories i need to do (spiderman! boyf friends and catch me if you can! klance) so that may take a while,,
> 
> anyways see yall im gonna regret uploading this


End file.
